


Aligned

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Illustrated Fic, More tags to be added, Other, childhood soldiers, kids training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Training, fighting, losing, tending wounds, learning, loving..._"I've been in this fight since I was six years old!"





	Aligned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepyKalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/gifts).



> For Char, for prompting me, pushing me and causing me to illustrated my fics, or rather write something for my art.

The gravel on the ground is digging into his body. It hurts. Makes it difficult to concentrate. Breathing. That's what his instructor said. Breath out, push the trigger. Focus. 

But it's hard. The ground is hard. The wind constantly brushes his hair against his forehead and his left leg has gone numb. He can hear the first mosquitoes buzzing next to him.   
He looks through the scope, presses the rifle further against his shoulder. In the far distance he can see the pyramids. His skin is still sweaty from the hot sun. but the evening breeze is cooling it down.   
One stone is particularly uncomfortably pressing into his abdomen. He wants to move. For too long he’s been still. But he must be still. Hidden. He can only breath.   
  
Breath in. Breath out. Breath in, breath out. Clench the shoulder. Breath in, breath out, clench the shoulder. Breath in, breath out, clench the shoulder, fire!  
  
  


_

 

She dances. The mud squirts under her boots. The jungle is buzzing with live. But life doesn’t matter, when she dances. Life doesn’t matter to the Empire.   
Her muscles are screaming for a pause. She can not stop. Her enemy won't stop. The man in white didn't stop. So she grips the truncheons harder, swirls like the wind, muscles burning as if flames are licking along her limbs and she strikes. 


End file.
